TOKYO DREAMS
by MtChan
Summary: Chanyeol adalah seorang konduktor yang melarikan diri dari sebuah kompetisi. Kris adalah seorang barista yang menyelamatkannya. Krisyeol. KrisXChanyeol. BL. EXO. Bottom!Chanyeol.


Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their own

Warning: Boys love. Mature contents.

.

.

 _Mt_Chan proudly presents..._

 _._

 _._

" _ **TOKYO DREAM"**_

KRAK.

Tongkat berbahan kayu yang panjangnya tidak lebih dari tiga puluh sentimeter itu patah menjadi dua manakala pemuda itu sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Amarah yang berkecamuk di dadanya sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya dan ia seperti akan gila jika tidak melampiaskannya. Jadilah tongkat kayu atau yang biasa disebut stik Baton itu menjadi korbannya.

Pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Ibu dan anak itu sudah untuk yang ke sekian kali. Keduanya bagaikan dua buah kutub magnet yang saling berlawanan hingga apapun pendapat yang keluar dari salah satunya akan bertentangan dengan yang lainnya. Pemuda yang tadi mematahkan stik itu, sang anak, sudah sering mengalah. Tapi ini adalah batasnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menghadapi sifat keras kepala dan menuntut sang Ibu.

"Bagus sekali. Kau baru saja mematahkan stik seharga 20.000 yen." Cibir wanita yang usianya sudah separuh abad lebih itu.

Pemuda itu mendesah. Ia tidak peduli lagi berapa harga stik itu dan melemparkannya ke lantai begitu saja. Sang Ibu memandang nyalang. Namun tanpa menghiraukannya lagi, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat untuk keluar dari tempat itu, ke mana pun, asalkan tidak seruangan dengan wanita itu.

"Kau pikir kau mau pergi ke mana?" Mungkin sang Ibu pikir si anak akan menghentikan langkahnya dengan pertanyaan sinis itu.

Namun pemuda itu justru mempercepat langkahnya. Membuka pintu kamar hotel dan membiarkannya tertutup sendiri dengan suara _BANG_ yang menggetarkan dinding. Wanita itu buru-buru mengejar dengan sepatu hak tinggi menyangga kaki jenjangnya.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol! Acaranya akan dimulai dalam satu jam! Berhenti! Park Chanyeol!"

Suara melengking dari wanita itu menggema di setiap lorong hotel yang sunyi itu. Namun pemuda yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol itu sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mendengarkan satu kata pun dari wanita itu lagi.

Setelan jas yang membalut tubuh tinggi dan tegap pemuda itu membuat suara berisik ketika kain itu saling bergesekan mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya yang berjalan tergesa. Chanyeol membuka kancing jasnya agar tubuhnya bisa sedikit terbebas dari bahan pakaian kaku itu.

Sementara langkah kakinya yang semula panjang-panjang dan terburu-buru kini mulai melambat ketika ia sudah mencapai sisi jalan yang cukup jauh dari hotel berbintang lima tempat ia pergi tadi. Jalanan ini begitu asing untuk pemuda yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Tokyo, Jepang. Pemuda yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun ke-28 tahunnya itu menyimpan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya. Senja semakin menggelap ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak membawa sepeser pun uang dengannya. Namun pemuda itu urung untuk kembali pada wanita yang selama ini membesarkannya itu. Tidak sekarang.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh tanpa pelindung apapun selain setelan jasnya di musim dingin seperti ini, pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kafe dengan lampu kuning temaram yang berpendar di sekitarnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan dari depan etalasenya yang memang dibuat agar para pejalan bisa melongok isinya. Tempat itu terlihat hangat dan suasananya juga tidak terlalu ramai.

Tanpa berpikir panjang dan pengaruh udara dingin yang menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang, Chanyeol membuka pintu kaca kafe itu dan masuk ke dalam. Bunyi gemerencing dari bel yang di pasang di atas pintu membuat semua orang di dalam kafe dapat mengetahui kedatangannya. Termasuk para pelayan yang segera menghampirinya.

Chanyeol memilih tempat duduk di bagian paling ujung kafe itu. Sebuah tempat yang tersembunyi dan membuatnya jarang dilirik orang. Namun tidak terkecuali dengan seorang pelayan yang baru saja menulis pesanannya dan menyerahkannya pada seorang barista yang berjaga di belakang konter.

Secangkir cokelat panas dan croissant menemani Chanyeol yang duduk sendirian di sebuah kafe petang itu. Ia tidak ingin berpura-pura menyukai kopi dan memesan minuman pahit itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di Seoul –tempat asalnya, hanya untuk memberikan kesan pada teman-temannya. Duduk sendirian seperti ini ternyata menyenangkan. Chanyeol bisa sedikit lebih jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Musik akustik yang diputar pada _speaker_ di kafe itu mengalun dengan mendayu-dayu. Di luar bahkan mulai turun salju. Beberapa pengunjung memutuskan untuk bergegas keluar dari kafe itu sebelum saljunya semakin lebat. Namun Chanyeol tinggal dan bahkan memesan cangkir cokelatnya yang kedua.

Sambil menyesap cairan manis dan hangat itu, Chanyeol memandang ke arah luar yang sebagian besar sudah ditutupi dengan titik-titik putih salju yang turun dari langit. Pemuda itu begitu larut dalam lamunan hingga tidak sadar bahwa kini ia sendiri yang menjadi pengunjung di kafe itu.

Sementara itu, pelayan dan barista yang berjaga malam itu mulai membersihkan tempat itu mengingat beberapa menit lagi mereka akan tutup. Sang pelayan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol kemudian berbisik pada sang barista yang sedang mengelap deretan gelas di hadapannya.

"Dia sepertinya tidak tahu kalau kita akan tutup." Ujar pelayan itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak berniat untuk pulang terlambat di malam bersalju seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu beritahu dia." Jawab sang Barista yang kemudian ikut memperhatikan Chanyeol dari tempatnya.

Pemuda itu masih tidak bergeming dari lamunannya.

"Dia sepertinya orang asing. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memberitahunya. Menerima pesananannya saja sudah sulit." Gerutu pelayan dengan _nametag_ bernama Baekhyun di dadanya.

Sang Barista dengan _nametag_ Kris di dadanya mendecakkan lidahnya. Baekhyun selalu punya alasan untuk menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya menjadi tugasnya. Kris kemudian melirik ke arah jam yang ditempel pada dinding kafe itu dan mau tidak mau menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk menghampiri _customer_ yang tidak tahu diri itu.

"Ehm." Kris berdehem untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya pada pemuda berambut hitam itu tanpa mengejutkannya.

Pemuda itu tidak bereaksi. Ia masih memperhatikan setiap gumpalan salju yang berjatuhan ke tanah melalui kaca etalase.

" _Excuse me_." Kris mencoba sekali lagi.

Kali ini Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat sayu. Namun biarpun begitu, Chanyeol tidak bisa melewatkan detail dari pemuda itu, bagaimana pemuda itu memakai seragamnya yang berwarna kecokelatan dengan celana hitam panjang dan apron berwarna senada yang ia ikat di pinggangnya.

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah mau tutup." Kata Kris dengan bahasa Inggris beraksen.

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum melirik ke arah arlojinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Pemuda berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan itu kemudian mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia sudah akan berjalan ke arah kasir ketika ia baru ingat bahwa ia tidak punya uang sepeser pun sekarang.

Chanyeol berdiri mematung sementara Kris membereskan mejanya. Bahkan hingga Kris selesai menyerahkan bekas minuman milik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan ia kemudian berdiri di depan mesin kasir, Chanyeol masih belum bergerak.

"Silahkan saya bantu, Tuan." Kata Kris.

Dengan perasaan gugup –sekaligus takut, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah meja kasir dan berdiri di hadapannya. Tinggi Kris dan tingginya hampir sama. Kris bahkan lebih tinggi darinya –sesuatu yang jarang Chanyeol temui. Namun kepalanya kembali penuh oleh pikiran tentang cara membayar pesanannya tadi.

"Semuanya jadi 20 yen."

Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu berapa nilai tukar yen dalam won. Kris memandangi ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ada masalah, Tuan?" Tanya Kris.

Chalnyeol tidak berani menatap ke arah Barista itu.

"Aku sebelumnya minta maaf, tapi aku tidak punya uang sekarang. Tapi aku janji akan membayar pesananku tadi, aku—" Dan Chanyeol tanpa sadar bergumam menggunakan bahasa Korea, membuat dahi Kris mengerut.

"Dompet Anda hilang?" Tanya Kris, menggunakan bahasa Korea, meskipun dengan pengucapan yang aneh.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku memang tidak membawa uang sama sekali. Uhm—" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide dan menyingkap sedikit lengan jasnya untuk melepas jam tangannya.

"Bolehkah aku membayarnya dengan ini sementara? Aku janji akan membayarnya setelah aku membawa uang." Chanyeol menyerahkan jam tangan _Rollex_ –kado dari Ibunya, pada Kris yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kami hanya menerima uang tunai atau kartu kredit." Kata Kris tidak mau tahu dengan permasalahan Chanyeol. Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya di tempat ini.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menyodorkan kembali jam tangan dengan harga fantastis itu. " _Please_." Ucap Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Kris menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang besar sebelum menghela nafas dan meraih benda itu. Dalam sekali lihat, Kris bisa memutuskan bahwa jam tangan itu memang asli.

" _Thank you_." Kris mengetikkan sesuatu hingga sebuah struk pembayaran keluar dari mesin kasir.

Chanyeol akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kafe itu setelah Kris menyerahkan struk pembayaran. Pemuda itu langsung mengernyitkan matanya ketika rasa pedih akibat hawa dingin yang menyapu wajahnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kemana ia harus pergi sekarang. Tetapi tidak sekali pun terbesit dalam kepalanya untuk kembali ke hotel dan menemui Ibunya. Egonya yang masih menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya membuat pemuda itu lebih baik mati kedinginan di jalanan seperti ini daripada harus menerima omelan dari wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, pemuda yang masih setia berdiri di depan etalase kafe itu bisa melihat satu per satu pegawainya meninggalkan tempat kerja mereka. Pelayan yang tadi menerima pesanannya bahkan sempat melirik ke arahnya sebelum sudut bibirnya tersungging –entah itu sebuah senyuman atau seringaian. Chanyeol memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan berjalan tidak lebih dari beberapa meter dari kafe itu. Otaknya masih belum menemukan jalan keluar untuk permasalahan yang dihadapinya kini.

Orang yang terakhir keluar sekaligus mengunci kafe itu adalah si Barista sekaligus kasir dengan _nametag_ Kris. Chanyeol bersumpah ia tidak menghafalkan nama pemuda itu. Chanyeol sesekali memperhatikan ke arah pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi itu ketika ia masih sibuk mengunci tempat kerjanya. Hingga akhirnya ia selesai, kedua matanya yang tajam menangkap postur tubuh Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan kaku di samping kafe itu.

Kris menatapnya sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu ketika dirasanya Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau menginginkan jam-mu kembali?" Tanya Kris yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya ketika Kris berbicara padanya menggunakan bahasa Korea –yang masih dengan aksen aneh.

"Tidak. Kau bisa menyimpannya. Aku yang berhutang padamu." Kata Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan sejelas mungkin. Kris mungkin tahu bahasa Korea dan apa yang dibicarakannya, tetapi Chanyeol tetap merasa ia perlu memperjelas semuanya.

Kris merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan jam tangan _Rollex_ yang tadi Chanyeol serahkan padanya. Pemuda itu kemudian melambungkannya ke arah Chanyeol yang untungnya mempunyai refleks yang cukup bagus hingga bisa menangkap benda itu tepat waktu sebelum terjatuh ke tanah.

"Bawa saja. Aku tidak punya kembalian yang cukup." Kata Kris sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Chanyeol memandang punggung Kris yang berjalan di hadapannya sebelum ia m emutuskan untuk mengejarnya dengan langkah kaki yang tak kalah panjang.

"Tunggu."

Kris menghentikan kakinya tepat ketika mereka berada di pinggir lampu merah. Beberapa orang berkerumun untuk menyeberang. Langit masih menjatuhkan serbuk putih dingin bernama salju dan membuat pakaian orang-orang terasa lembab.

"Kau tahu di mana tempat untuk menjual benda ini?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa berpikir panjang.

Kris lagi-lagi mengernyit. Ia tiba-tiba merasa curiga bahwa benda yang tadi pemuda itu serahkan padanya adalah hasil curian.

"Kenapa kau mau menjualnya?" Tanya Kris dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Keduanya masih berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Korea hingga orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak terlalu memperdulikan.

"Karena aku butuh uang?" Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Chanyeol masih belum sadar akan kecurigaan Kris padanya.

"Benda itu milikmu?" Kris akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah dan orang-orang mulai menyeberang jalan raya yang tidak ada putusnya itu.

Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung dengan nada bicara dan tuduhan yang Kris berikan. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir aku pencuri?"

Chanyeol merasa ia telah salah menilai Kris karena menganggapnya sebagai orang baik. Namun pemuda itu tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang yang dengan cepat menghakiminya. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kris, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan melintasi _zebra cross_ tepat ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah kembali. Kendaraan-kendaraan yang sudah menunggu untuk melintas itu segera menderu begitu warna lampu berubah tanpa memperdulikan langkah Chanyeol. Kris yang menyaksikan hal itu segera menarik tangan Chanyeol sebelum sebuah mobil hampir menghantamnya.

" _What the fuck! Are you stupid?_ " Kris yang terkejut tanpa sadar mengumpat dan membentak Chanyeol yang bukannya berterima kasih padanya justru menghentakkan cengkeraman pemuda itu pada pergelangan tangannya.

" _I AM STUPID. Thank you, Mr. Smart_." Chanyeol kemudian memilih jalan lurus di trotoar jalan yang ramai.

Kris mendengus. Ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga punggung Chanyeol menghilang di antara kerumunan para pejalan kaki di trotoar sebelum ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemennya yang berada di arah yang sama.

Pukul sepuluh malam di jalanan Harajuku masih terhitung permulaan bagi para manusia malam yang justru baru memulai petualangan mereka. Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan sebuah toko barang antik yang bersedia membeli jamnya –meskipun dengan harga jauh di bawah harga beli sebelumnya. Namun Chanyeol tidak mengeluh karena ia masih beruntung pemilik toko itu mau membeli jamnya yang tidak terhitung antik itu.

Dengan segepok uang tunai di saku celananya, Chanyeol keluar dari toko itu dan berniat untuk mencari sebuah hotel atau penginapan untuknya. Toko yang berada di gang sempit dan terletak beberapa meter dari jalan utama itu terlihat lengang dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk jalanan Harajuku.

Sosok pemuda dengan setelan jas mewah dan baru saja keluar dari toko barang antik ternyata mengundang perhatian segerombol pemuda yang berkumpul di sudut gang itu. Chanyeol awalnya mengacuhkan mereka, tetapi ketika dirasanya gerombolan itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya, ia segera mempercepat langkah kakinya. Seseorang berhasil menahan pundaknya dan membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti.

"Kau sepertinya punya banyak uang." Kata orang itu menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang Chanyeol tidak tahu artinya.

Namun pemuda itu menggeleng dan berusaha menyentakkan tangan orang itu dari tubuhnya ketika yang lain justru menggagapi tubuhnya. Chanyeol berontak. Ia mendorong tangan-tangan itu agar menjauhinya ketika usahanya sia-sia. Salah seorang dari mereka berhasil menarik keluar uang yang Chanyeol simpan di saku celananya. Itu adalah satu-satunya uang yang Chanyeol miliki.

"Kembalikan." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar di balik bahasa Inggrisnya. Namun hal itu justru semakin membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol hanyalah seorang pendatang polos dan naif. Gerombolan pemuda itu tertawa dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kembalikan!" Chanyeol menarik pundak orang yang mengambil uangnya tadi dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada wajahnya. Namun pemuda itu kalah cepat dan justru ia kini yang jatuh tersungkur dengan hidung berdarah. Seorang lainnya di antara mereka ikut melayangkan beberapa pukulan ke rahang dan tulang pipi Chanyeol. Membuat rasa perih dan kebas memenuhi wajah tampan dan tanpa cela pemuda asal Korea Selatan itu.

Dan seandainya tidak ada langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arah mereka, gerombolan itu mungkin sudah habis menghajar Chanyeol hingga seluruh tubuhnya remuk. Langkah kaki itu berhenti di belakang tubuh Chanyeol yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

"Aku akan memanggil polisi." Ucap si pemilik langkah kaki itu dengan nada mengancam sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Gerombolan tadi hanya menyeringai sebelum berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol dan orang asing itu.

"Uangku!" Chanyeol buru-buru bangkit dan berniat untuk mengejar mereka ketika tangannya ditahan seseorang.

"Kau sebaiknya merelakan uangmu itu atau nyawamu sebagai gantinya." Kata orang asing dengan suara yang tidak asing bagi Chanyeol.

Pemuda yang kini wajahnya penuh luka lebam dan goresan itu menoleh dan mendapati Kris berdiri menahan tangannya agar tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh. Chanyeol menyentakkan tangan Kris dan menyeka hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau bagian dari mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang sama ketika Kris menuduhnya sebagai pencuri tadi.

Kris mendengus dan menyimpan kembali tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Kalau aku bagian dari mereka, aku tidak akan mengembalikan jam-mu tadi." Ujar Kris.

"Ikuti aku." Kris melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tanpa daya di tempatnya.

Pemuda itu seharusnya berpikir selama beberapa kali terlebih dahulu sebelum mengikuti Kris yang notabenenya adalah orang asing. Tapi Chanyeol seperti tidak bisa menguasai langkah kakinya sendiri ketika ia mengekor pada barista itu seperti seekor anak anjing yang menemukan tuannya yang baru.

.

.

.

" _Aw_!" Chanyeol mengerang ketika kapas yang sudah dicelupkan ke dalam cairan alkohol itu menempel pada tulang pipinya yang terluka akibat hantaman dari gerombolan sialan itu.

Pemuda yang baru saja mandi dan kini memakai kaos Kris yang entah kenapa ukurannya terlalu besar untuknya itu hanya menurut ketika Kris menyuruhnya duduk di sofa untuk dibersihkan lukanya.

Apartemen sederhana di mana Kris tinggal seperti menggambarkan penampilan dan kepribadiannya. Tempat itu rapi dan bersih dengan warna putih mendominasi setiap benda dan furniturnya. Chanyeol hanya berharap Kris bukanlah orang mesum yang berniat untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya atau psikopat yang haus akan keinginan untuk membunuh seseorang.

Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menurunkan sedikit celana boxer yang ia pakai untuk lebih menutupi paha putihnya dari pandangan si pemilik apartemen. Kris tidak menawarkan celana padanya dan Chanyeol terlalu malu untuk meminta. Setelan jas yang Chanyeol pakai sebelumnya juga sudah basah dan kotor akibat kejadian tadi.

"Kau beruntung mereka hanya mengambil uangmu." Kata Kris sambil meniup luka menganga di wajah Chanyeol untuk sedikit meredakan rasa perihnya.

Pemuda keturunan China itu sadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang melakukan hal yang berisiko karena mengizinkan orang asing memasuki rumahnya. Tetapi ia seolah tidak memiliki pilihan lain ketika melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang mengingatkannya pada masa mudanya dulu. Kris mungkin terlihat dingin dan acuh tak acuh pada orang lain, tetapi ia sendiri tahu bahwa ia adalah orang paling tidak _tegaan_ di dunia.

"Akan lebih beruntung lagi kalau mereka meninggalkanku dan uangku sendirian." Gerutu Chanyeol sebelum memekik ketika Kris menekan lukanya menggunakan kapas dengan keras.

"Memang bodoh." Kris menggumam menggunakan bahasa Mandarin yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyit karena tidak mengerti.

"Habiskan tehmu dan pergi tidur. Aku ingin kau sudah pergi dari tempat ini sebelum aku bangun." Kata Kris sambil mengemasi kotak obatnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Chanyeol meraih segelas teh herbal yang Kris sediakan untuknya sambil mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak menanyaiku kenapa aku bisa tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun atau siapa aku atau darimana asalku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kris meletakkan sebuah bantal dan selimut di samping tempat duduk Chanyeol sebelum menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak peduli dan itu bukan urusanku." Kata Kris sambil mematikan lampu utama dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol tidur di tempat asing tanpa kehadiran Ibunya. Bahkan ketika ia kuliah di Praha dan tinggal di asrama, Ibunya akan menyewa tempat di sekitar area itu dan meneleponnya sebelum tidur. Wanita itu tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri.

Namun malam ini, tanpa ponsel dan jangkauannya, Chanyeol bisa sedikit bernafas lega –sekaligus takut. Bagaimana ia akan bertahan hidup jika baru beberapa jam ia meninggalkan Ibunya, ia sudah babak belur dan kehilangan uangnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan tumpukan kertas yang Ibunya letakkan di hadapannya. Pemuda itu sedang tidak _mood_ untuk membicarakan apapun yang Ibunya ingin bicarakan. Namun Mrs. Park bukanlah tipe yang akan menyerah hanya karena mendengar helaan nafas keberatan dari sang Putra.

"Tuan Chekov mengirimkan berkas tawaran untukmu. Dia bilang kau bisa bergabung ke dalam orkestranya jika kau memenangkan kompetisi di Jepang. Ini tidak akan sulit kan, Chanyeol?" Mrs. Park merapikan kembali berkas tadi.

Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya dan memijat pelipisnya. Ia baru menyelesaikan sebuah penampilan di Seoul ketika Ibunya sudah menawarkan pekerjaan lain. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin Ibunya rasa ia telah melahirkan seorang robot.

"Aku ingin istirahat. Aku tidak mau ikut dalam kompetisi itu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa istirahat setelah memenangkannya. Tuan Chekov bahkan mengirimkan hadiah spesial untukmu dari Paris." Mrs. Park kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu tidak berniat untuk melihatnya.

"Ini adalah stik Baton yang khusus Tuan Chekov pesan untukmu. Ia yakin kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian di kompetisi itu. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatmu sebagai seorang konduktor di orkestranya." Mrs. Park terus berusaha membujuk putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau." Chanyeol masih bersikeras. Mrs. Park mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

"Ibu sudah mendaftarkan namamu dan kita akan berangkat ke Jepang lusa."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya mendengar hal itu.

.

.

Kris membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh di dapur. Dengan tergesa dan hampir terjatuh akibat terbelit selimutnya sendiri, Kris keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati tamunya semalam sedang membersihkan pecahan gelas di lantai.

"Maaf, aku memecahkan gelasmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil memunguti serpihan itu satu per satu.

Kris mendesah dan mengusap wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Hentikan. Tinggalkan saja. Aku akan membersihkannya sendiri." Kata Kris. Ia tidak tahan melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memunguti pecahan kaca itu menggunakan tangannya. Bagaimana jika serpihan itu justru melukai tangannya? Dan kenapa ia belum meninggalkan apartemennya ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi.

Chanyeol masih membersihkan pecahan kaca itu ketika Kris ikut berjongkok di hadapannya dengan mulut mengatup rapat. Pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti dan memandang Kris dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Aku akan bersiap pergi kalau begitu."

Chanyeol bangkit dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Mau tidak mau ia harus memakai setelan jasnya yang ia pakai sebelumnya.

Dan ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, aroma kopi yang memenuhi ruang apartemen itu menggoda hidungnya. Chanyeol mendapati Kris sudah duduk di meja makan dengan secangkir kopi di atas meja sementara perhatiannya fokus pada layar ponsel di tangannya.

Kris mendongak ketika menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia menatap layar ponselnya sekali lagi dan seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa sebegitu beratnya bagimu untuk meminjam bajuku daripada harus memakai pakaianmu lagi?" Kata Kris sebelum meraih cangkir dan menyeruput isinya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Kris mungkin orang baik, tapi caranya mengungkapkan sesuatu dan ekspresi wajahnya justru membuat Chanyeol seperti ingin memukulnya.

"Ibumu juga pasti akan segera menemukanmu dengan keadaan seperti itu." Kata Kris lagi sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mencari pakaian yang pas untuk Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu sempat menyerahkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol yang menerima benda itu dengan wajah kebingungan. Namun pertanyaan Chanyeol bahkan sudah terjawab sebelum pemuda itu sempat mengungkapkannya ketika ia membaca headline berita yang ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris itu.

 **Park Chanyeol. Konduktor muda asal Korea Selatan yang menjadi peserta dalam kompetisi Konduktor se-Asia mundur karena sakit.**

Selain judul beritanya yang dicetak dengan huruf berwarna merah, di sela-sela artikelnya mereka juga menampakkan sosok Chanyeol dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya berpose di depan kamera dengan sebuah plakat penghargaan di tangannya.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan men _scroll_ layar ponsel Kris hingga ia selesai membaca beritanya. Ibunya adalah tipe orang yang lebih baik mati daripada kehilangan harga dirinya di depan orang banyak. Dan daripada mengakui bahwa Chanyeol telah kabur darinya, Mrs. Park membuat pernyataan pada panitia dan pers bahwa ia jatuh sakit dan tidak dapat melanjutkan kompetisi.

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Kris meraih ponselnya kembali dan menyerahkan setelan kaos dan celana jeans untuknya. Chanyeol menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih sebelum kembali ke dalam kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

Jam kerja Kris di kafe tempatnya bekerja dimulai pada pukul 10.00, satu jam sebelum kafe itu dibuka pada pukul 11.00. Setelah bekerja selama hampir dua tahun di tempat itu, Kris sudah dipercaya untuk membawa kunci utama kafe itu dan secara tidak langsung menjadi pengelola sekaligus manager di sana. Kris yang menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai peracik kopi itu tidak berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan lain.

"Ehm." Baekhyun –rekan kerja Kris di kafe itu berdehem ketika ia keluar setelah memakai seragamnya.

Kris mengabaikan pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana semalam?" Tanya Baekhyun.

" _Hm_?" Kris yang tidak mengerti dengan konteks pertanyaan Baekhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Baekhyun menarik salah satu sudut bibir tipisnya dan mendekatkan diri pada Kris sebelum berbisik padanya. "Aku tahu dia menunggumu semalam. Kalian sudah kencan? Atau—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kris buru-buru menyikut tulang rusuknya.

" _Shut up,_ Baek." Gertak Kris.

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah tipe pacar yang setia. Bahkan ketika ada pemuda tampan menunggumu di luar kafe, kau akan tetap mengacuhkannya dan memilih untuk bermasturbasi membayangkan uh siapa nama pacarmu itu—uh—"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya ketika Kris sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan seorang pembunuh.

Tanpa diperjelas lagi, Kris sudah bisa membaca arah pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Pemuda itu pasti melihat Chanyeol di luar kafe semalam dan menduga bahwa hal itu ia lakukan demi menunggu Kris dan melakukan hal-hal yang hanya otak kotor Baekhyun yang sanggup pikirkan.

Setelah selesai bersiap untuk berangkat kerja tadi pagi, Kris sempat memberikan beberapa lembar uang yen pada Chanyeol sebelum mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ia rasa ia sudah melakukan hal yang cukup untuk membantu pemuda itu.

Yang tidak Kris duga selanjutnya adalah bagaimana ia lagi-lagi berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dalam perjalanannya pulang dari tempat kerja menuju apartemen di jalan Harajuku. Salah satu tempat paling ramai di Tokyo. Kris sudah berniat untuk mengacuhkan pemuda yang sedang fokus memperhatikan sesuatu di depan etalase toko itu ketika tubuhnya ternyata punya rencana sendiri. Kaki panjang pemuda itu berhenti di samping Chanyeol yang sedang menatap deretan kue di depan toko pastry.

"Ibumu belum menemukanmu?" Tanya Kris ketika Chanyeol terlonjak kaget.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika menemukan Kris sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu bahkan masih mengenakan pakaian yang Kris pinjamkan padanya tadi pagi.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Kris lagi ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol sesekali masih melirik ke arah kue yang dipajang itu.

Chanyeol terdiam. Kris sudah memberikannya beberapa lembar uang untuk membeli sarapan sebelumnya dan sekarang ia tidak ingin meminta belas kasihan pemuda itu untuk makan malam.

Tiba-tiba Kris meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya ke dalam toko itu. Tanpa menawari kue apa yang Chanyeol inginkan, Kris memesan satu potong kue tiramisu dan satu kue pie serta dua cangkir capuccino. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di kafe dengan lampu temaram itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam ketika pesanan mereka datang.

"Kau tidak perlu—"

"Makan sekarang." Kris meraih sendoknya dan memasukkan sesuap kue pie ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sebelum melakukan hal yang sama. Kue itu terasa begitu lezat di lidahnya, tetapi ada perasaan tidak nyaman di perutnya karena suasana di sekitarnya. Kris tidak berbicara padanya dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya justru merasa akan muntah setiap kali makanan memasuki tenggorokannya.

Kris meletakkan sendoknya setelah ia menghabiskan beberapa suap dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang begitu canggung di hadapannya. Kris kemudian merogoh ke dalam saku celananya untuk meraih ponselnya yang berdering. Dengan alis menyatu pemuda itu menempelkan layar ponsel pada telinganya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menangkap pembicaraan Kris dengan si penelepon karena pemuda itu berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Namun dari nada suara dan ekspresi wajahnya, Chanyeol mengira bahwa Kris sedang berdebat dengan si penelepon. Ditambah lagi ketika Kris mematikan ponselnya dengan kasar dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam saku dengan helaan nafas panjang dari hidungnya.

"Kau sudah tahu mau tidur di mana malam ini?" Tanya Kris sambil menyeruput capuccinonya.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kris terlihat menimbang sesuatu sebelum meraih dompetnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kris. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kris kemudian membayar makanan mereka di kasir sebelum melangkah keluar dari tempat itu. Chanyeol melangkah dengan ragu-ragu dan menatap punggung Kris yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Mungkin Chanyeol bisa tidur di jalanan saja malam ini. Toh jalan ini terlihat cukup ramai dan tidak ada habisnya.

Kris sempat berpikiran hal yang sama. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak seharusnya terlalu memikirkan bagaimana pemuda itu akan menghabiskan malam itu. Namun ketika Kris ingat bagaimana Chanyeol _dikeroyok_ sebelumnya, Kris menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik.

Lampu kekuningan yang berpendar dari lampu jalan menyorot ke arah tubuh Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Warna kulitnya yang pucat dan tanpa cela seperti berbinar ketika cahaya lampu memantul di atasnya. Beberapa luka lebam dan gores di wajahnya tidak mengurangi daya tarik Chanyeol malam itu. Kris membuang jauh-jauh otaknya yang seperti terhipnotis melihat pemandangan di hadapannya kala itu.

" _Come on_." Kris memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol mengikutinya ke apartemen lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa berinteraksi dengan orang asing dengan cukup baik. Pemuda itu adalah pribadi yang tertutup dan cenderung _introvert_. Bahkan selama kuliah dulu, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di asrama atau perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan studinya. Teman-teman kampusnya yang juga menjulukinya seorang _Asian Nerd_ juga tidak membantu Chanyeol dalam hal bersosialisasi. Beruntung banyak yang mengakui bakatnya sebagai seorang konduktor hingga ia bisa seperti sekarang.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen yang Kris tinggali mereka berdua habiskan dalam diam. Jalanan di kota Tokyo terlihat basah ketika gumpalan-gumpalan salju masih belum sepenuhnya mencair. Kris tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sampai di koridor di mana apartemennya berada. Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakang pemuda itu ikut berhenti dan mengikuti arah pandang matanya.

Di depan pintu apartemen Kris, seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh ramping dengan rambut dicat _blonde_ berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pemuda itu sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Kris dan Chanyeol hingga akhirnya ia menoleh. Mata sipit pemuda itu menatap tajam begitu matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah ia tunggu selama lima belas menit itu.

Pemuda itu mendengus sebelum tertawa ketika matanya juga menyadari sosok lain di samping Kris. Kedua tangannya masih terlipat di depan dada ketika Kris mendekat.

"Jadi kau melarangku datang ke sini karena ada orang lain yang kau bawa pulang?" Ucap pemuda itu menggunakan bahasa yang Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Jadilah pemuda itu berdiri dengan canggung menyaksikan Kris dan pemuda itu berbicara.

"Aku hanya membantunya. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Kata Kris membela diri.

Pemuda itu kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis sebelum lagi-lagi mendengus.

" _Yeah?_ Memangnya dia butuh bantuan apa? Uang? Bukankah alasan semua pelacur adalah itu?"

"Tao!" Kris menggertakkan giginya.

Meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa keduanya sedang berdebat.

"Apa aku tidak cukup? Kau selalu menolak ketika aku mengajakmu berhubungan seks tapi sekarang kau mengundang orang lain ke kamarmu? Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?" Pemuda yang Kris panggil dengan nama Tao itu mulai menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Cukup, Tao! Pulanglah! Kita akan bicara lagi kalau kau sudah menemukan akal sehatmu." Kris meraih kunci apartemennya dan berniat untuk membukanya ketika Tao menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Lihat saja, sundal! Aku akan menghabisimu kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan _Gege_!" Kali ini Tao mengucapkan kalimat itu di samping tubuh Chanyeol yang masih membeku menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Chanyeol hanya berkedip pelan karena ia tetap tidak mengerti artinya. Tapi dari ekspresi wajahnya, Chanyeol tahu pemuda itu sedang marah.

Kris membuka mantelnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemen itu sekali lagi. Entah kenapa suasananya terasa lebih canggung dari malam sebelumnya.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu? Aku punya teh, kopi, susu—" Kali ini Kris berbicara padanya menggunakan bahasa Korea sambil menyesap sebuah minuman langsung dari botolnya.

Chanyeol mengamati pemuda itu dan Kris mengayunkan minumannya.

"Kau mau ini?" Kris membuka kulkasnya dan memberikan sebotol pada Chanyeol.

Bir itu terasa hangat di tenggorokan Chanyeol ketika ia meneguknya. Kris kemudian duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa duduk." Ujar Kris ketika Chanyeol masih berdiri dengan sebotol bir di tangannya.

"Maaf, Tao memang bisa sedikit agresif kalau moodnya sedang tidak bagus." Kata Kris ketika Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

Dan meskipun suasananya lebih canggung, namun kali ini Kris lebih banyak bicara dari sebelumnya.

"Dia pacarmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

Kris tidak langsung menjawab. Namun ia justru mengangkat bahunya.

"Sepertinya dia berpikir begitu. Tapi aku seperti sedang mencium adikku sendiri ketika bersamanya." Jawab Kris sambil meneguk kembali birnya.

Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama sebelum tersenyum. Kris melihat cekungan manis di pipi Chanyeol ketika ia melakukannya.

"Namamu Kris? Aku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa mereka bahkan belum secara resmi berkenalan.

Kris membalas jabatan tangannya. Tangan pemuda itu hangat. Chanyeol menarik tangannya sebelum ia meremasnya. Suasana kembali hening.

"Jadi, kau kabur dari Ibumu?" Kris membuka suaranya lagi.

Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah ia ingin berkata jujur dengan pemuda di sampingnya itu. Tetapi pemuda itu telah menolongnya dan rasanya ada sensasi tersendiri ketika ia memutuskan untuk bercerita pada orang asing.

Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk dan meletakkan botol birnya di atas meja.

"Aku dan Ibuku berasal dari Korea. Ibuku mendaftarkanku pada kompetisi itu tanpa persetujuanku. Aku pikir aku sudah cukup dengan mengikuti setiap keinginannya hingga kemarin. Aku tidak tahan lagi." Kata Chanyeol.

"Itu adalah kompetisi antar konduktor. Kau salah satunya?" Kris menenggak birnya hingga habis sebelum meletakkan botolnya di samping milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ibuku bermimpi memiliki seorang putra yang bisa memimpin sebuah orkestra musik klasik –genre favoritnya. Jadi inilah aku sekarang."

Kris mendengus. "Kau sendiri?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Mimpimu?" Kris memperjelas.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol tenggelam pada sesuatu yang hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu sebelum menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Kris melihat cekungan itu lagi dan ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Musik klasik sebenarnya juga adalah salah satu genre favoritku. Tapi aku lebih suka piano dan—" Chanyeol menghela nafas sebentar. Ia tidak biasa ditanyai mengenai mimpinya. Sesuatu yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Kau mau menjadi seorang pianis?" Tanya Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Piano adalah instrumen yang menyenangkan. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi pianis profesional atau semacamnya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi pemain piano di Kafe, di acara ulang tahun, atau menjadi guru piano di TK, mungkin? Sesederhana itu." Kata Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum. Untuk pertama kali di hadapan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba kehilangan hasrat untuk memukul wajah Kris sebelumnya begitu melihat hal itu.

"Lucu _ya_." Ujar Kris yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mereka yang punya segalanya dan bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang mereka inginkan dengan mudah justru memimpikan sesuatu yang sederhana. Sedangkan mereka yang tidak punya apa-apa harus berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Mungkin itulah sebabnya hal itu disebut mimpi." Kris tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Kau mau bir lagi?" Kris menawarkan sambil berjalan menuju dapurnya lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengangkat botolnya yang masih setengah penuh.

"Memangnya apa mimpimu?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Kris sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya dengan botol bir lain di tangannya.

Kris tersenyum sebelum menenggak minuman itu.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter spesialis. Tapi uangku tabunganku masih belum cukup untuk biaya kuliah dan aku juga kehabisan waktu." Kata Kris tanpa beban dalam kalimatnya. Ia seolah sudah menyerah dengan hal itu.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Jika ia sendiri sudah berusia 28 tahun, kemungkinan usia Kris juga sekitar itu.

"29 tahun. Kau?"

"Satu tahun lebih muda darimu. Uh, aku sebenarnya penasaran, kenapa kau mau menolongku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan botol bir di tangannya. Toleransinya terhadap alkohol cukup baik sehingga sebotol bir saja tidak akan membuatnya mabuk.

"Kau pasti menganggapku orang mesum atau psikopat karena mau membantu orang asing yang baru ia temui sekali. Tapi, aku juga pernah berada di posisimu sekarang." Kris menjilat bibirnya yang memerah sebelum menempelkan botol bir itu dan menenggak isinya.

Chanyeol ikut menelan ludahnya ketika jakun pemuda di sampingnya bergerak untuk menelan minumannya.

"Aku kabur dari panti asuhan di tempat asalku, China, bersama Tao. Kami berhasil sampai di Korea dan menetap di sana selama beberapa tahun sebelum memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang." Kata Kris.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau bisa berbahasa Korea?"

Kris mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menghabiskan birnya.

"Aku menguasai lima bahasa asing. _I'm a cool barista_." Ucap Kris membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

Mengobrol dengan Kris adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak Chanyeol duga akan semenyenangkan ini. Kris mungkin berwajah angkuh dan menyebalkan, tetapi ia adalah orang baik dan sederhana. Wajahnya yang tampan adalah nilai tambahnya. Pipi Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersemu memikirkan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Pipimu merah." Komentar Kris yang membuat Chanyeol _gelagapan_.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang berpikir kalau kau tampan –ah!" Chanyeol mendekap mulutnya sendiri ketika kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja.

Kris tertawa melihatnya dan hampir menyemburkan bir di dalam mulutnya yang baru saja ia minum.

" _You're cute_."

Jika sebelumnya pipi Chanyeol hanya bersemu, kini seluruh wajah dan lehernya lebih mirip kepiting rebus saking merahnya menahan malu karena baru saja dipuji _cute_ oleh pemuda lain.

"Kau _straight_?" Tanya Kris. Entah kenapa obrolan mereka berubah menjadi orientasi seksual masing-masing.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku—belum pernah punya pacar." Kata Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

Kris semakin menahan diri untuk tidak mencium pipi atau bibir merah pemuda itu. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menguap. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dinihari.

"Kau tidak kerja besok?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Besok jatahku libur. Uh, _mumpung_ berada di Jepang, kau mau berkeliling?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Ia sudah membuka bir ketiganya –yang Chanyeol tidak sadari sudah ada di meja.

Dan berkeliling Tokyo bersama orang asing terdengar seperti ide bagus bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak punya uang." Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak ingin merepotkan Kris lebih jauh.

"Kita bisa pergi ke tempat yang tidak membutuhkan uang." Kata pemuda itu sambil bangkit setelah menghabiskan botol bir ketiganya separuh.

"Kau keberatan memakai pakaianmu yang kemarin untuk tidur? Aku belum mencucinya."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Dan ketika Chanyeol kembali dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Kris sedang menata bantal dan selimut di sofa tempat Chanyeol tidur.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan mengganti semuanya setelah aku punya uang." Kata Chanyeol yang merasa begitu beruntung bertemu dengan Kris.

" _Night,_ Chanyeol." Ucap Kris.

" _Night,_ Kris." Balas Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Kris menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Chanyeol berkeliling Tokyo tanpa menghabiskan banyak uang. Kris hanya perlu membayar tiket kereta yang membantu mereka berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dan makan siang. Kris mengajak Chanyeol ke Shibuya, berjalan di taman dengan pohon bunga sakura yang membeku, memandang Tokyo Tower dari luar, dan bahkan membelikannya kue berbentuk ikan yang masih hangat ketika perut Chanyeol tanpa malu berbunyi.

"Mereka juga menjual ini di Korea." Kata Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh.

Mereka berdiri di sebuah pohon cemara yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

" _Yeah_?" Kilat jahil memantul dari kedua mata Kris ketika ia menggigit kuenya sendiri sebelum menendang pohon cemara itu cukup keras hingga bongkahan salju yang menempel pada daun-daunnya berjatuhan mengenai kepala dan bahu Chanyeol.

Kris berlari ketika Chanyeol sudah akan memukulnya.

"Jadi, kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di Jepang?" Tanya Kris ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dan sedang menyusuri jalanan di Harajuku.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk. "Apa?" Tanya Kris lagi.

 _Kau_. Pipi Chanyeol lagi-lagi bersemu.

"Uh, Rilakkuma?"

Kris mendengus begitu mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Mereka _cute_ , kay?" Kata Chanyeol membela diri.

 _Sepertimu?_ Kali ini Kris yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha mengendalikan bibirnya yang terus tersenyum seperti orang gila. Kris bahkan baru sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini dengan Tao, seseorang yang selama ini dekat dengannya.

"Apa yang orang-orang pacaran lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Kris memandang Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau serius menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan antusias. Ia terlihat seperti anak anjing sekarang.

"Mereka berjalan-jalan seperti ini. tapi, dengan _seperti ini_." Kris mengeluarkan tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya dan menyelipkannya di antara jemari Chanyeol yang lembut.

Kris memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi meskipun jantungnya berdebar tidak _karuan._ Chanyeol yang merasakan hal yang sama menutupinya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Apa lagi?"

Kris hampir tidak mendengar suara Chanyeol jika saja ia tidak menoleh dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang memerah.

"Mereka juga melakukan _ini."_ Kris tiba-tiba berhenti dan menahan tangan Chanyeol yang masih bertaut dengannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan kedua matanya sukses membulat ketika Kris memajukan wajahnya.

" _Close your eyes_." Bisik Kris sebelum wajahnya semakin mendekat. Chanyeol otomatis menutup matanya.

Namun belum sempat Kris melaksanakan niatnya, sebuah suara membuat ia berhenti.

"Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tidak asing dengan suara melengking itu.

Pemuda yang awalnya menutup matanya itu kemudian menoleh dan mendapati wanita yang selama ini ia hindari sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

Kris menatap ke arah wanita itu dan Chanyeol bergantian. Tanpa penjelasan pun Kris tahu siapa wanita itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari Kris dengan wajah berubah murung. Kris berusaha menahannya.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi kalau kau tidak menginginkannya." Kata Kris.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih, Kris."

Chanyeol kemudian melangkah mendekati Ibunya yang sudah melipat tangannya di depan dada. Namun belum sempat Ibunya itu mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari ke arah Kris yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menghamburkan diri pada Kris dan memeluknya.

"Apa orang pacaran juga melakukan hal ini?" Bisik Chanyeol.

Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu jadinya seperti apa tanpa bantuanmu. Aku janji aku akan membalasnya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kau akan kembali?" Tanya Kris sedikit terengah akibat udara dingin dan pelukan dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menuju Ibunya ketika Kris memanggil namanya.

"Chanyeol..." Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Kris.

" _Wake up. Yours is too simple to be 'just' a dream_." Kata Kris.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

" _You too. There's no deadline in your so called 'not simple' dream._ " Kata Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

Pada musim dingin di tahun berikutnya, Kris tanpa sadar menerawang ke arah luar etalase yang menampakkan jalanan bersalju. Di tempat yang sama, dulu pernah ada seorang pemuda yang duduk menikmati cokelat panas dan _croissant_ meskipun ia tahu ia tidak punya uang sepeser pun. Kris menghela nafas ketika ingatannya justru membawanya pada pemuda itu.

" _Ehm_." Kris terlonjak ketika mendengar suara deheman dari Baekhyun yang kemudian menatap ke arahnya dengan sinis.

"Kita tutup sekarang atau kau mau berdiri di sana sampai besok pagi?" Tanya Baekhyun yang entah kenapa moodnya hari ini sedang tidak bagus.

Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum membalik tanda _open_ menjadi _close_ pada gantungan di pintu masuk. Mereka kemudian bersiap untuk membersihkan tempat itu sebelum tutup.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau Kafe ini semakin hari semakin tutup?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mendorong sebuah meja untuk merapikannya ke tempat semula.

Kris lagi-lagi mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin kita perlu menambah sesuatu? akustik? Atau kita menyewa seorang pianis saja? Piano itu bukan pajangan kan?" Baekhyun yang mulai berceloteh seperti ini membuat Kris sakit kepala. Namun pemuda itu sempat menoleh ke arah sebuah piano usang yang tidak pernah dimainkan sejak ia pertama kali bekerja di tempat ini.

Kris selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari Kafe mengingat ia adalah orang yang membawa kunci tempat itu. Malam itu pun tidak berubah. Hawa dingin dari salju yang sudah turun sejak seminggu yang lalu itu membuat Kris ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bergelung dengan selimut di dalam apartemennya.

Begitu ia selesai mengunci kafe itu, tubuh Kris membeku. Bukan karena udara dingin, tetapi karena seseorang yang berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter di hadapannya. Orang itu berperawakan tubuh tinggi dengan dada tegap dan rambut hitam yang terlihat berantakan. Wajahnya sebagian tertutup syal yang melingkar di lehernya, tetapi Kris bisa mengenali sosok itu tanpa harus melihat seluruh wajahnya.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri di sana dan melihatku membeku di sini?" Tanya sosok itu dengan suara yang kurang begitu jelas akibat jarak mereka.

Kris tidak perlu membuat sosok itu mengulangi pertanyaannya ketika ia berjalan dengan langkah tergesa menuju pemuda itu.

"Kau kembali." Ucapnya sembari melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh itu.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Kris dan berbisik di samping telinga Kris.

"Aku sudah memimpikan hal ini puluhan kali. Aku tidak mau membuatnya hanya menjadi mimpi." Kata Chanyeol.

Kris menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum sebelum mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Chanyeol.

"Apa hal itu juga menjadi bagian dari mimpimu?" Tanya Kris.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. " _Yes, and more of it_."

Kris tertawa mendengarnya. "Uh, jadi kau kembali untuk membayar hutangmu kan?"

Chanyeol melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar pada bahu Kris dan memukul pelan lengan pemuda itu. Mereka berdua kemudian melangkahkan kaki berdampingan ketika Chanyeol menelusupkan tangan kirinya pada tangan kanan Kris.

"Aku pikir kau akan mencari nomor teleponku." Kata Chanyeol di sela-sela perjalanan mereka menuju apartemen Kris.

Kris mengernyit. "Kenapa harus aku yang mencari nomor teleponmu?"

Chanyeol mendecak. " Karena aku lebih terkenal darimu dan kau bisa mencari tahu tentang aku?"

"Lalu apa? Mengganggumu? Atau merengek agar kau kembali ke Tokyo?"

Chanyeol mendengus. Tentu saja, ia sudah menduga jawaban itu dari Kris.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kris ketika mereka naik lift menuju apartemennya.

Tangan keduanya masih terpaut ketika Kris meraih kunci apartemen dan membuka pintunya. Namun belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan itu, Kris sudah mendorong tubuhnya di balik pintu dan menyerang bibirnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas melalui hidungnya ketika Kris melumat bibir bawahnya. Nafas keduanya tersengal dengan angan yang mulai bergerilya.

" _Uh, wait_. Terakhir kali aku menginap di tempat orang yang sudah punya paca— _mph_ " Chanyeol meremas bagian belakang kepala Kris ketika lidah pemuda itu mulai menginvasi mulutnya.

" _He's single now_." Jawab Kris sebelum mengalihkan kecupannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terengah sebelum tertawa. " _Thank God_."

Kris melepas mantelnya tanpa menjauh sejengkal pun dari tubuh Chanyeol yang kini menempel pada tubuhnya. Chanyeol ikut melepas syal dan mantel yang ia pakai ketika Kris mendorongnya menuju tempat tidur.

" _Ngh_." Chanyeol tersandung tumpukan buku dan hampir terjatuh jika Kris tidak menahan pinggangnya. Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan Chanyeol hingga ia terjatuh di tempat tidur.

Chanyeol sempat mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar itu ketika Kris melucuti pakaiannya. Terdapat buku-buku berserakan di sekitar kamar itu.

Kris mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol kembali dengan memagut bibirnya. Ciuman itu kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan dan sentuhan yang tidak terkendali.

"Seingatku kau bilang kau belum pernah pacara- _Ah!"_ Kris mendongakkan wajahnya ketika Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam lubangnya.

" _Yes. Uh,_ aku—" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika ia menikmati sensasi di mana ia merasa begitu _penuh_.

Nafas mereka seperti berlomba ketika Kris berbaring sementara Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya duduk di antara kedua paha dengan tubuh menyatu.

" _Ah, wait_! _"_ Chanyeol yang belum siap mengernyit ketika Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kejantanan Kris seperti berkedut menunggu Chanyeol untuk bergerak di atasnya. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh mereka di malam bersalju seperti ini.

Chanyeol mendongak dan mengerang keras tanpa bisa ia tahan ketika ia mengangkat tubuhnya sebelum menurunkannya kembali dan menyelimuti kejantanan Kris dengan lubangnya. Kris sudah hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika ia membiarkan Chanyeol memegang kendali.

" _Chanyeol..._ " Kris mengangkat pinggulnya tanpa sadar ketika puncaknya semakin dekat.

Chanyeol hampir jatuh tertelungkup di atas dada Kris ketika Kris menahannya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang ia kaitkan dengan milik Chanyeol.

" _Kris! Kris! Kris!"_ Chanyeol tidak menghentikan gerakannya dan bergerak semakin cepat ketika ia juga sudah dekat.

Kris mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk memagut bibir Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan desahan demi desahan untuk menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan salah satu tangannya yang sebelumnya menahan tangan Chanyeol dan menelusup di celah di antara keduanya dan menyentuh kejantanan Chanyeol yang bergesekan dengan perutnya.

" _Nnnhhh_ —" Desahan yang Chanyeol serukan semakin membuat suasana malam itu menjadi lebih hangat dari seharusnya.

Dan ketika Kris sudah tidak bisa menahan orgasmenya lagi, ia kemudian bertumpu pada kakinya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mencapai puncak bersama Chanyeol. Tubuh Chanyeol terhentak di atasnya akibat gerakan Kris yang semakin cepat dan menekan prostat Chanyeol menggunakan ujung kejantanannya.

" _Chanyeol_!" Tubuh Kris bergetar ketika ia memuntahkan cairan kenikmatannya di dalam lubang Chanyeol sementara pemuda satunya melakukan hal yang sama sambil menggigit pundak Kris untuk meredam teriakannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan melirik ke arah sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya seperti akan remuk jika ia bergerak sedikit saja. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dinihari kala itu. Chanyeol kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kris yang terlelap di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tertidur dengan mata sedikit terbuka dan membuat Chanyeol ragu-ragu apakah Kris benar-benar tidur. Tapi begitu mendengar denguran halus yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Chanyeol mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Kris yang sama telanjangnya dengan dirinya.

Kris perlahan-lahan membuka matanya ketika Chanyeol mengawasinya dari samping. Pemuda itu mengerang karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Kris sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya untuk membiasakan diri.

Chanyeol menarik selimut agar menutupi bahunya yang terbuka.

"Aku sedang memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi." Kata Chanyeol.

Kris mendengus. Ia ikut memiringkan tubuhnya hingga kini menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya." Kata Kris. Tangannya yang berada di bawah selimut menyentuh punggung Chanyeol dan membuat gerakan naik turun di sana.

" _Hm?_ " Chanyeol berusaha mengingat-ingat pertanyaan mana yang Kris maksud.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kris akhirnya bersuara.

" _Ah_. Aku baik." Goda Chanyeol. Ia tahu bukan jawaban itu yang Kris tunggu darinya.

Chanyeol kemudian bangkit secara tiba-tiba dan menyesali keputusannya itu karena tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa tidak menyenangkan. " _Aw_." Chanyeol mengernyit namun tetap bergerak untuk mencari ponselnya yang ia letakkan di saku celananya yang entah berada di mana sekarang.

Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan benda itu di lantai. Ia masuk kembali ke dalam selimut dan semakin mendekatkan diri pada Kris. Chanyeol membuka galerinya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Kris.

"Mereka memanggilku _Park-ssaem_." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Cekungan di pipi Chanyeol masih belum menghilang dan kali ini Kris tidak menahan diri untuk tidak mengecupnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kris menyamankan diri dengan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara leher dan bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Bisik Kris.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kali ini Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas buku-buku yang tersebar di lantai kamar Kris –yang tadi hampir membuatnya tersandung—adalah buku-buku materi kedokteran.

"Aku masih belum tahu kau mau menjadi dokter spesialis apa." Kata Chanyeol sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di samping tempat tidur.

" _It's a secret_." Kris sudah mulai mengantuk lagi.

Chanyeol mendengus sebelum ikut melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Kris.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi dokter?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kris sudah akan jatuh tertidur ketika ia membuka matanya dengan susah payah.

"Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkan aku. Ayahku meninggal ketika aku berusia tujuh tahun karena tidak punya cukup uang untuk berobat ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin bisa menyembuhkan orang lain."

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Kris singkat sebelum mengusap rambutnya. _"You can do it_."

Keduanya kemudian saling bertatapan ketika keheningan memenuhi kamar itu.

"Chanyeol."

" _Hm_?"

" _Stay_."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada ruam kemerahan di leher Kris.

"Bagaimana dengan murid-muridku? Dengan siapa mereka akan bermain piano?"

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. "Mereka bisa mencari guru piano baru."

"Guru piano lama mereka melarikan diri ke Tokyo."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Ibumu?" Tanya Kris.

Chanyeol meringis. "Tentu saja. Ibuku sekarang tinggal di Praha. Ia rupanya punya kekasih di sana. Lagipula ia sudah tidak tahan melihat putra kebanggaannya hanya bekerja sebagai seorang guru piano di TK."

"Setidaknya putra kebanggaannya itu tidak lagi hidup untuk bermimpi."

"Ku kira kau ini seorang _cool barista_ , tetapi rupanya kau ini seorang _cheesy motivator_." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu memekik ketika Kris mencubit pinggangnya. "Kau masih membayar hutangmu."

" _My god_!"

.

.

TAMAT

Heuheu. 8K-nan _words_ _mung gur arep nulis Kris nagih utang #plakk_

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^ mohon maaf kalo masih banyak typos dan EYD yang ngawur. Semoga menghibur ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


End file.
